The present invention relates generally to a drop-leaf table, and more particularly to slide rails of the drop-leaf table.
As shown in FIG. 1, this inventor of the present invention discloses in the U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/280,897 two slide rails 6 for use in a drop-leaf table. The slide rails 6 are made of steel plates by rolling and are provided with a fitting slot 61 having a relatively wide mouth, and a fitting protrusion 62 having a relatively smaller mouth. Another slide rail 7 is provided with a fitting slot 71 which is fitted over the fitting protrusion 62. The slide rails 6 and 7 are fastened with the table leaves 68 and 78 by the connection pieces 66 and 76. When the table leaf 68 is pulled, the slide rail 6 is moved along. Now referring to FIG. 2, after the slide rail 6 is pulled out, it is necessary to pull another slide rail 7 out, thereby resulting in inconvenience in using the drop-leaf table.
As shown in FIG. 3, the slide rail 6 is provided at one end thereof with an arresting edge 64. In assembling the table, another end of the slide rail 6 is fitted with the slide rail 7. The slide rail 6 must be pulled out in the same direction so as to prevent being obstructed by the arresting edge 75. If the slide rail 6 is damaged, the table leaf 78 can not be removed because it is obstructed by the table leaf 68 which is located over the slide rail 6.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drop-leaf table with slide rails enabling the table leaves to be moved simultaneously in opposite directions.
The slide rails of the present invention are made of the steel plates by rolling. The primary rail is provided with a fitting slot having a greater mouth and a fitting protrusion having a smaller mouth. Located between them is a connection plate which is provided in the middle thereof with a support seat provided with a rotary gear. The connection plate is provided in the inside of one end thereof and in the outer side of other end thereof with a connection piece riveted therewith for fastening the table leg. An inner rail and an outer rail are provided with a fitting slot and a fitting protrusion. The connection plates of the inner rail and the outer rail are provided with the toothed holes for receiving the toothed portion of the gear. The outer or inner side of another side is provided with a connection piece riveted therewith for fastening two table legs. When one table leaf is pulled, the outer rail is pulled out along the primary rail such that the gear is actuated by the toothed holes to turn. The inner rail is then actuated by the gear in motion to slide in opposite direction. As a result, two table leaves are in motion at the same time.
The connection plate of the primary rail is provided with a through hole opposite to the holes of the two connection pieces for locating two locating members. The toothed holes of the connection plates of the inner rail and the outer rail are provided in one side thereof with an arresting edge extending inward or outward by punching and pressing. When the inner rail and the outer rail are pulled out on the primary rail, they are prevented from sliding out of the primary rail by the arresting edges and the locating members. If the inner rail or the outer rail is damaged, the locating members can be taken out so as to enable the damaged rail to be pulled out for replacement.